Always There For You
by Neo-callimastix
Summary: Like father like daughter, Vince and Stephanie both have fair share of their big egos. Always not on the same page, sometimes they hate each other. Are they going to be fine as a father and daughter should be? Steph and Hunter later…
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so this is my first fanfiction. English is not my native language so just bear with me…

* * *

"I can't believe you Steph. This is the third time I have to see your principal because of your terrible attitude!" Vince was fuming. The three of them were in the living room. She had done it again. He swore she just loved to make him angry. Why can't she be just like Shane? Shane had never involved into troubles like she did.

Shane sat on the couch watching his father stared dead in the eye at her sister. However the threatening look that her father gave to his sister does nothing to scare her. Stephanie was always a natural rebel.

"It wasn't even my…"

"Wasn't your fault?? For the third time and you're still saying it wasn't your fault? You let your friend copied your exam paper…"

"Mia was not well and she happens to be my best friend! And I wanted her to pass just like me!" she defended.

"That doesn't mean you can make your own rules like you owned the school! And you've been involved with 2 catfights with Trish. You do know the fact that I have some business linked with her father's company." She just shrugged off.

"Yeah, but that bitch really deserves it!"

"Watch your language young lady. Don't talk to me like that,"

"That's the truth!"

"That's enough!!!" he said.

"No! Not until you listen to me!" she fought back. Her tone was no different with her father. Shane shifted uncomfortably. Watching his father and his little sister fight was always a  
nightmare.

"Steph," Shane tried to reason.

"Stay out of my business!" she exclaimed. She was truly like Vince, Shane thought. They both were hot headed. Shane saw her eyes were beginning to gloss. She was trembling. A sign that she was so angry and sad.

"What do you know about me dad? Do you know when the first time I won my basketball match when I was 16? How about the second match? The third match? No! You don't give a damn about me!" she wiped her tears angrily.

"You didn't even go to the occasion where I play a piano on stage in front of the audience at school when I was 9, when mom was still with us! So you don't have the right to judge me. You were never there for me, dad. But you sure as hell were there for Shane for every match, every occasion, every things he involved," she said. Shane sighed. There she was, being all dramatic again. He hated to admit that she was right.

"You don't know me at all dad. All you know is to put the blame on me. You never listen to my reasons, you don't defend me, you don't love me and you treated me like I'm no one to you. You only care about your name and reputation. Well to tell you the truth dad, I love disrupting your reputation all the time. Because people should see you for who you are. A terrible parent! You were never a good dad to me! Sometimes I even wonder why I call you dad,"

"Stephanie!!!" Vince yelled. He stared at her menacingly. Shane tried to stop him but he raised his hand as a warning to not interfere. He was going to kill her, Shane thought. Vince was so angry with his daughter. He wasn't going to let her win this time. He had to kill her in this battle. So he dropped his last powerful missile to her.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat, and an embarrassment to me,"

There he said it. A sentence that contained venomous words that had successfully killed her. It had totally broke her heart. He never said that before no matter how bad their argument was. And he just said it today. Damn it he must have been saving those words for her and just wait to drop it on her face on the right time. The sad part was she knew he meant it. That hurt her the most.

"I hate you," she said, her voice shattered showing a weak attempt to cover her sadness. She didn't want her father to know how she felt. He didn't deserve to know anything about her after what he told her.

* * *

5 years later

Montreal, Canada

Her heels clicked as she made her way to her office. She gave her best smile to her employees silently encouraging them to work at their best like she always did. Her secretary noticed her presence instantly followed her into her room. She took of her coat and sat on her desk grabbing her hot coffee that was prepared by her secretary earlier before she came in.

"Sher, I'd like to have a meeting with the board of creative at 11. And also as usual a meeting with the superstars at 3,"

"Alright Miss McMahon. Before that you have an appointment with Mr. Price and his crews at 10. He would like to discuss with you about the promo for the big event,"

"Alright, thanks for reminding me,"

"Anything else you need Miss McMahon?"

"No, you can continue you work Sherry, and thanks for the coffee," she smiled. Sherry smiled and went back to do her work.

After the big fight Stephanie was sent far away from her house to her godfather's house, Pat Patterson in Montreal, Canada. She continued her studies there, graduated and work for  
Pat's company in Canada. Pat owned a smaller wrestling company compared to Vince's but the company was developing rapidly, thanks to Stephanie's credibility as the Executive Vice President of Creative in the company. She might be young but wrestling and business was in her blood. She worked hard, relentless, and very driven. Her passion for the business was very obvious. Pat was proud of her. He and his wife treated her like his daughter since they didn't have any children. He always appreciated her for whatever her accomplishment and at the same time he was her closest friend. They can talk about anything except one thing.

Her father.

Vince McMahon had been a very sensitive subject to her. She had been staying in Canada for five years but hardly said anything about her father. She never came home to be with her family even for Christmas. She mentioned about Shane sometimes but stopped when the subject was going to involve Vince. Pat knew deep down she missed home, her family, her father. Stephanie was just like her father whether she realized it or not. Both had big egos. She pretended that she didn't care about her family in Connecticut but he knew she missed them terribly. All her hard work, her passions were actually dedicated to Vince. She wanted to prove to her father that she can be successful by her own without him helping or his name's power. She didn't end up being a spoiled brat like her father told her years ago. She never was and never will be. Of course she had spoken to Shane occasionally through the phone but never with Vince. He knew Vince loved his daughter and his biggest mistake was he never let Stephanie know that he loved her so much. Every month Vince will call Pat to ask about Stephanie, how is she doing, is she alright, is she happy and Pat really don't know if Stephanie was ever happy when she moved to Canada. Every year Pat will email pictures of Stephanie celebrating her birthday and celebrating Christmas to Vince, unbeknownst to Stephanie. She had no idea how much her father missed her and how sorry he was for whatever happened between them years ago.

He can only hoped someday everything's going to be fine between those two.

Like it? Hate it? Please review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to SaraHHH, rayanr55 and Paulluvssteph for reviewing! So, here's chapter 2 :-)  


* * *

  
Vince McMahon was cold. He was never happy since the day he sent Stephanie away to Canada. He regretted his action 5 years ago until today. She was right. He failed as a father to his little girl. Where was him when his little girl needed him the most? Not that he didn't love Stephanie the way he loved Shane. He loved them to death. They were the most precious things he ever had and not to mention they were the real reason why he was still living in this world. He was a loving father to Shane and Stephanie when Linda was around. Stephanie was wrong when she said he wasn't there witnessing her playing a piano when she was 9. He was there. He was a little late and couldn't make his way to his seat next to Linda and just watching at the back without Stephanie noticed his presence. But ever since they lost Linda, he had changed. Linda had died from cancer when Stephanie was 11, and since then he became a very distant man. He focused much more on his work as the chairman of WWE than paying attention to his growing children, especially Stephanie, his little girl. He couldn't stay longer in the house. There were so much memories of Linda that kept haunting him when he was at home. So he busied himself with work. Being 17 at that time Shane might understand him, but not Stephanie. Somehow he knew Stephanie did all the troubles for years only to gain his attention. She just wanted her father to be there for her. But he failed to understand her. He was blinded by his sadness to see and understand her reasons. Another thing that made him so distant towards his own daughter was Stephanie looked so much like Linda that it pained to see her because she reminded him of his dead wife. The truth was he just couldn't accept the fact that his wife was gone for good and he must moved on and it was okay to live with his wife's memories. He only realized that after the incident with Stephanie. She brought him to reality and he should be thanked to her. Instead he sent her away from the family she deserved to live with. He made a mistake by letting his anger took control of him. Yes, Stephanie had gotten on his nerves but he should have been more careful with his words. He knew he had broken her heart when he said those words to her. He wanted to fix things out between them but he just didn't know how. Stephanie probably wasn't going to forgive him.

"Dad?"

Startled by his thoughts he saw Shane stood before him holding on to the doorknob.

"I was knocking and you didn't answer. You want to see me?"

"Yes Shane, come in,"

"You okay dad?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. Vince took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, I just…"

"Thinking of Steph again?" Shane cut him off. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he was never at Vince's side when his father decided to send his sister away from them. It killed him. God knew how much he loved his sister.

"Dad, you know I hate to see you like this everyday. I just want you to be happy. I want our family back," he said. Vince sighed. Shane obviously never gave up in bringing Stephanie as the main topic of their conversations.

"Shane, we talked about this,"

"And until now I fail to see the relevant of your decision. You think this is fair to Steph? She needs you dad,"

"She hates me,"

"Says the man who didn't mean to call her a spoiled brat years ago. You know she didn't mean what she said too,"

"Shane,"

"Dad," Vince looked away.

"Actually I want to discuss with you about Vince Russo's resignation. Since he was the head of creative, that spot is empty right now. I'd like to ask you if you would like to fill the spot as the new head of creative," Vince said. He changed the topic. He always did that. Stephanie too. But Shane didn't give up.

"Dad, I don't know. I love to be a promoter. I don't think I'll be good in handling our writers. But I can think of one person who is absolutely will make a good leader for our creative team,"

"Who is it?"

"Stephanie McMahon," Shane smiled. Vince knew Shane was being sarcastic when he said Stephanie's name like that. As if she was a stranger to them. Actually she was a stranger to them.

"Currently working as the head of creative of Canadian Wrestling Federation, she is definitely the best choice for the position," Shane explained, as if Vince didn't know anything about her.

"Why are you doing this Shane?"

"I'm sorry dad, but it's me who should ask you the question. Why are you doing this to us? She's your own daughter dad, she's my little sister. I know you love her. Please stop punishing yourself and bring her back to where she belongs. It hurt me to see our family like this. I miss my baby sister," he said. Vince sighed in defeat.

"I miss her too,"

* * *

Stephanie was busy viewing some documents when her mobile phone rang. Shane's face appeared on the screen. A gentle smile spread across her lips as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Miss me lil' sis?" she giggled hearing his energized voice.

"Damn right I am!"

"Well, I miss you too Steph. What are you doing?"

"Just viewing some potential storylines that can be put on our next month's show,"

"Wow, all work and no play makes Stephy a dull girl,"

"Hey, I do play at night. It's none of your business anyway," she said.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna know my sister's sex life anyway,"

"Shane! I mean party, not sex! Well, sex just come in handy sometimes,"

"Way too much information Steph. So how are you? Your voice is a little different than the last time I call you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the last time I called you your voice sounded less screechy," she heard him laughing.

"I swear if I can get my hands on you right now you're dead," she threatened playfully.

"Nah, you don't have a heart to kill me. If you kill me who's going to annoy you like I do?"

"Yeah, you're my annoying brother. I guess I have to live with that fact,"

"Ouch, real nice, sis," she giggled.

"I'm doing great. How are you?"

"I'm doing fantastic! Anyway I call you to drop a big news," Shane said.

"Wow, what is it?"

"Rissa said yes!"

"What?" It took her a second to understand the meaning of his sentence.

"Oh my god! You're getting married! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Thank you sis," he chuckled.

"So when's the wedding?"

"Haven't decide anything yet. I mean, I just asked her to marry me yesterday,"

"Funny Shane. I didn't expect that I'd be one of the earliest people to know about this,"

"Oh you are! You are the second person who knows. The first one is…"

"I know," he could sense her uneasiness.

"Pops misses you," he said.

"You're making a bad joke Shane,"

"No I'm not. He misses you," There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Anyway I want to celebrate this news with you," Shane said, breaking the awkward silence between them. She sighed.

"I don't think that's possible,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm here in Montreal and you're in USA?"

"Oh yeah I know. Wait a second let me ask this lady over here if it's possible,"

"Shane, you're wasting my time…" She could hear his faint voice followed by a female voice. She couldn't hear what they were talking though. She wondered if Shane was making another horrible joke or if he was out of his mind.

"See Steph, this lady over here said your schedule is free today, and you don't have any meeting, so it's possible for us to maybe grab a cup of coffee or something,"

"What? How does she know my schedule? Who are you talking to just now?"

"Steph, I was talking to Miss Sherry White, your secretary, duh,"

"What?" Now she was confused.

"And I'm in front of your office right now," he said. Stephanie was still holding the phone close to her ear when she heard a knock on the door. She was startled when the door opened. He entered with a smirk on his face.

"Told ya it's possible," he said.

"Shane!" She rushed towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I miss you so much," she said.

"Me too. Wow, you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you. If you're not my sister I probably date you,"

"That sounds lame," she said.

"Just kidding. Let's grab a cup of coffee. Tell ya it'd be fun just the three of us celebrating together," Shane said.

"Rissa's here too?"

"No, not Rissa," he said. Before she could figure out who was it the person came into her office. She stood there motionless when she saw him. Shane turned on his back to see the person behind him.

"Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

Both of them stood there silence. Their eyes never left each others. They seemed to forget that Shane was there. Shane decided to break the awkward moment between them.

"Steph,"

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"Steph, I came here to talk to you," Vince said.

"Please Steph, give him a chance," Shane said, almost begging. The look he gave her moved her and she didn't have a heart to upset him. Defeated, she gave him a weak nod.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Shane walked out from the room and closed the door leaving both of them. Stephanie looked at her estranged father. Strangely she wasn't as angry as what she thought she would be. Instead of holding grudge against him, she didn't realize that she had forgiven him long time ago.

"Suit yourself dad," Finally she spoke. After 5 years they were not talking to each other she finally communicating with him. She had no idea what it meant to him. She sat on the black leather couch, looking anywhere but him. Vince walked to her and sat beside her. They sat there silent before he managed to speak.

"I was there…" Stephanie looked at him but he didn't look at her. He was staring through the things in front of him as he recalled the memories.

"When you were 9 you wore this very cute blue dress. You were looking at the crowd searching for something, or someone," he said. A solitary tear fell down her cheek as she looked at him. He was there. For her. For years she believed that he didn't care about her and suddenly he broke the news that he had been there for her. She felt overwhelmed.

"I was looking for you, dad. Where were you at that time?" she wiped the tear away from her cheek as another single tear falling down. Finally he turned his head to look at her.

"At the back," he laughed nervously. She chuckled through her tears.

"Then I saw the look on your face. You were upset. Then you closed your eyes for a moment before you played Chopin's nocturne on the piano. I swear that's the most beautiful melody I've ever heard. I was proud of you at that time," he said.

"When I closed my eyes, I tried to imagine that you were there with mom, watching me," she said.

"Well I was there, watching you," She smiled. Slowly she took his hand in hers.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" He shrugged.

"I guess I was being insensitive. Your mom thought I was going to tell you but I didn't. I thought it wasn't a big deal since you did it so well without knowing my presence," he said. She nodded, looking down.

"I didn't mean what I called you years ago. I was too angry at that time and I took it out on you," She looked at him. She could tell he meant it.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. I know that's not enough after what I put you through. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I love you. You and Shane are the most important things in my life. I know it's too late for me to prove that I can be a good dad,"

"Dad," she cut him off.

"It's never too late for us to start over," she said.

"I'm sorry too. I've had been delinquent, I caused you so many problems," she said.

"You have your reason sweetheart. Right now I just want us to be fine again," She nodded.

"Me too. I'm tired of this," she said. She was tired of feeling isolated from her family. She felt empty. Though she had Pat and his wife treated her like family, she still felt something was missing. Vince wrapped his hands around her pulling her close to him.

"I promise princess, we're all going to be fine. We got our family back,"

* * *

Stephanie took a deep breath. She hoped she had made a right choice. This was what she wanted. She and Vince were in the limo. They were on their way to WWE Headquarters. Today she will be introduced to all the staffs as the new head of creative of WWE.

.

_They were at the restaurant having lunch together._

"_You know something Steph, dad was right beside me when I talked to you. So he pretty much hearing everything we discussed, including your sex life," Her face turned red. She looked at her father to see his reaction, but Vince quickly looking down pretending to be busy stirring his hot coffee. Shane smirked._

"_Dad, I…" Vince coughed._

"_Shane, stop teasing daddy's little girl," Vince pretended to be angry. _

"_Aw, daddy's little girl is blushing,"_

"_Shut up Shane,"_

"_Shane," Vince scolded him again. They were laughing and having a good time as a family. It was then until Vince asked her._

"_Steph, would you like to work with us?" She stopped eating. Shane looked at her, trying to pry her answer by seeing her reaction. Her face showed no emotion._

"_I have a spot for you as the head of creative team in the company," Vince said._

"_What happen to the current head of creative?"_

"_He resigned. The spot is empty. I thought…"_

"_So you came here just because you need me to fill the spot?" she asked bitterly. Shane frowned, and shook his head._

"_Steph, it's not like that. We were really here because of you. We want you to come home with us. We really missed you and the idea of you working with us is only because we just want you to be closer to us," Shane explained._

"_Steph, it's okay if you don't want to work with us. You're free to make your own choice and whatever your choice is, I will always proud of you as my daughter. You have my full support no matter which path you choose," Vince said._

"_I just hope we won't be strangers anymore," he added._

* * *

"_Are you kidding me? You asked me to make your decision?" Pat frowned._

"_I didn't say that,"_

"_Yeah you said you're in dilemma to choose whether to work with your father or me, so basically it has the same meaning. Steph, you know you can decide anything as long as it makes you happy. That's all matter to me," he said._

"_Dad, what about this company? My place will be empty if I left CWF," she said. She had been referred Pat as 'dad' since she was a kid._

"_You think I don't see things like this coming? I've got my eyes on some potential writers in our company to replace you if you left. That won't be a problem. The problem is, will you feel happy if you turn down your dad's offer?" She tucked her brown locks behind her ear, looking away, thinking. Pat smiled. _

"_I always wanted to be with them. Working in WWE has always been my dream," she confessed. He put his hand on her shoulder._

"_Then go for it girl. Give your old man a chance. If you don't like it there you can always come back here," he said encouragingly. A wide smile spread across her lips._

"_Dad, you know something? You're the best,"_

"_I know. You said it for the thousandth time already. Stop sucking up to me," he said jokingly and they laughed._

"_Don't forget your family here," _

"_I won't, I promise,"_

"Steph?" She looked at her father. Vince smiled. They were in front of the WWE headquarters building.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready," she said casually.

She still felt awkward being with her dad without them fighting but at the same time she felt happy and excited since she will be working with her family.

"Oh my god, Stephanie is that you?!" she heard someone shrieked from behind, too annoying for her liking. Wait a minute. She knew this irritating voice. And she remembered she didn't like the owner of the voice either. Vince turned around, and so did she. She was right. She knew this bitch very much.

"Ah, Trish," Vince smiled. Stephanie rolled her eyes. She forgot that Trish worked here as one of the divas in WWE. Trish came towards them flashing her fake smile. Stephanie faked her smile too.

"You're early," Vince said.

"Yeah, as usual. Hey Steph, it's been years since I saw you!" She was faking it. She just knew it.

"Yeah," she couldn't help but replied frostily. Vince sensed his daughter's displeasure quickly interrupted.

"Trish has been working in WWE for two years," he stated.

"I love wrestling and Uncle Vince has given me an opportunity for me to start my carrier as WWE diva," she grinned. Stephanie snarled. Uncle Vince? Since when Trish had become so close to her family?

"Yeah, I saw you on TV," she mumbled.

"You watched my matches?" Trish asked sweetly. Too sweet that it made Stephanie wanted to puke.

"Not really. I was busy with my own show so I had a little time to watch your show. But I did see you in a bikini match or something. Apparently you're only good at it, sorry, I mean, you're good at it," she said. Trish's face slightly changed.

"Steph, I know we had a bad relationship in the past. But now we're all grown up. I'm over it. I really hope we can forgive each other and be friends," Friends? They were never nor will they ever be friends. Stephanie knew Trish was putting her best act in front of her father.

"Trish, I'm going to announce the news on the meeting later but since you're here, I'm proud to tell you that Stephanie is now working with us as the new head of creative," Vince said looking proudly at his daughter. Stephanie beamed looking back at her father and then back to Trish. Trish looked surprised and Stephanie swore she saw irritation on her face but Trish quickly changed her demeanor. She gave a phony grin.

"Wow, I'm surprised. I'm so happy you're back in the USA. It's nice to know that we'll be working together," she said.

"So now that I'm your boss, I expect the best from you. I don't take any less from my employees," Stephanie said nonchalantly. For other people that sentence may sound harmless but they both knew it was not. They both knew that Stephanie tried to send a message to Trish that she was more powerful than her. Cross her and she'll die. Their eyes locked onto each other before Vince interrupted.

"Steph, I need to go to my office. Someone's important wants to meet me. Trish, could you give Stephanie a tour just to kill the time before meeting?"

"Of course," Trish said. They both watched as Vince left them.

"You can stop your acting now, Trish," Stephanie said.

"Smartass," Trish snarled. Stephanie smiled at her comment.

"I take that as a compliment. By the way your acting is terrible. You need a serious acting class if you really want to fool people," Stephanie said, flipping back her hair arrogantly. She didn't give a damn to who she despised. An enemy was always an enemy. But unlike the way she treated Trish in the past, she decided that she should be professional and deal with their feud maturely. The most brutal thing she could do to Trish would be just verbal, not physical. Only one thing didn't change though. She hated Trish.

"It's good to see you're still the old Stephanie I know,"

"At least I'm real," Stephanie quipped.

"Whatever. Come on let me show you around since you're new here," Stephanie chose to ignore the comment as she followed Trish. They entered a gym in the building. A few wrestlers and divas were working out in the gym.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend,"

"Great, your boyfriend works here too?" Stephanie mumbled. She wondered if her father did her a favor to hire her boyfriend too.

"Yes he is. He's one of the respected wrestlers here. He draws a lot of money and makes your dad richer,"

"Oh really?"

"I think you probably know him too,"

"I do?" Obviously Stephanie was enjoying herself mocking Trish. Trish scowled.

"My boyfriend is Triple H,"

"Trip..." Stephanie froze. She couldn't come out with another smart retort as she just realized who Trish's boyfriend actually was. Triple H. Triple H as in Paul Levesque? Paul? Now she just wanted to go back to Canada.

"Come on, there he is," Trish already went to her boyfriend, leaving Stephanie stood there motionless. There he was. He was doing some weight training when Trish approached him. God he looked better in reality than on tv. His physique looked stronger and bigger than the last time she saw him 5 years ago. Trish had said something to him and he frowned. When Trish pointed at her, he turned and their eyes met. Her heart stopped beating for a while. It was really him. By the look he gave to her she could tell he was shocked too. She saw anger and disappointment in his face expression. Was he angry at her? Then he smirked. They walked towards her.

"So Steph, like I said, Paul is my boyfriend. I don't think he needs an introduction though since well, the world knows him," Trish beaming proudly, but Stephanie didn't pay so much attention to since she had her eyes locked onto the man beside her archenemy. He extended his hand to her.

"It's nice to see you again, Stephanie," he said, flashing his most charming smile. She extended her hand to his. As their palms touched she felt a familiar jolt of electricity shot through her hand and quickly pulled away.

"You too," she replied.

"So you two have already met each other before? When?" Trish asked, dumbfounded.

"I guess when you were still in high school babe. Since Stephanie is Vince's daughter and I was one of WWE talents at that time, we've had met each other several times in several occasions," Paul explained. Then his eyes were back on Stephanie's.

"I hope you won't be running away again like what you did 5 years ago," She sensed his bitterness in his voice. She knew he didn't refer to the conflict between her and he father. He meant when she left him 5 years ago to Canada and completely shut herself off from him. She thought she was over him. Ironically she still felt the familiar sensation when he was near her, when their eyes met and when he touched her. She was lying to herself. Over the past 5 years she still can't forget him. How can she forget the man she had truly loved and also the first man she had given herself to?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got stuck while writing this one. Not so happy with this chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 4. BTW, there's an error on chapter 3 that I misinterpreted. Here's the situation; Paul explained to Trish that he met Stephanie when Trish was still in her **college**. I typed it wrong. it's not college, it's **high school. **Sorry for the misinterpretation. And I just corrected it on the previous chapter.

* * *

"_Listen, you better be careful. Don't do anything stupid. Keep the mask on. If dad sees you we're dead," Shane said looking at his sister who was wearing a nice blue high cut strapless empire waist dress showing her long sexy legs complete with a pair of blue fairy wings, and a beautiful blue fairy mask to hide her face from anyone especially her father. Even so she looked extremely beautiful._

"_Don't worry Sherlock. Dad has never interested on watching on me. Perhaps it's you who should be careful, don't wanna ruin your reputation in front of dad," Stephanie smirked looking at her brother who was dressed as Sherlock Holmes with a pipe in his mouth. Vince had organized a big Halloween party for the staffs including the superstars. The party was held in Vince's personal golf club house. She wanted to go to the party so badly but her father had forbid her to go since he thought she was still under age to socialize in adults' party, although she was already 17. For some reason she didn't believe Vince's reason. Vince just wanted her to stay away from him. That wasn't going to happen. She always got what she wanted. She managed to persuade her brother to bring her here at the party. _

"_Dad's coming over here! Go away!" He pushed Stephanie away._

"_So long, Sherlock!" She smirked and quickly went to the safer place from her daddy's eyes._

"_Dad,"_

"_Shane, who's that blue fairy girl just now? She's pretty," Vince commented. Shane looked around hoping his sister had disappeared from their sight. Luckily Stephanie was nowhere to found. He exhaled sharply._

"_Actually she's a tooth fairy, but, I don't know her. I just meet her and we just talk,"_

"_Oh, I thought she's your girlfriend," Vince commented. Shane coughed uncontrollably. _

"_Shane you okay? Shane?" Shane just couldn't stop coughing._

_Stephanie was getting her drinks when she saw her father was about 5 meters away from her. She turned around and walked away farther, still watching her father at the back until she bumped and fell into someone's embrace. She gasped and quickly turned her head in front just to meet a beautiful pair of hazel eyes staring back at her._

"_You're going to watch where you're going next time will you?" He flashed his charming smile as he released her gently. He looked so tall and handsome with his simple dark chocolate brown Jedi robe. His blonde hair was tied in a nice ponytail. She watched as her father was no longer a threat since he was talking with some wrestlers now. Her eyes were back at the strong handsome man in front of her._

"_I'm sorry, and thanks," she smiled sheepishly._

"_No problem," he replied. God he was so charming. _

"_Nice costume. Blue fairy suits you," he commented. She blushed and he really thought it was so cute for her to blush like that._

"_It's tooth fairy Mr. Jedi," she smiled. He chuckled._

"_Alright Miss Tooth Fairy, my bad, I'm sorry,"_

"_It's okay," she said. They laughed nervously. It was then she recognized him as the new wrestler who recently made his debut for WWE._

"_Hey, you're that blueblood snob from Connecticut!" He grinned._

"_Yes I am. But trust me, I'm not a snob like my character on tv," he said. She nodded._

"_Yeah, snobs don't apologize." He burst out laughing hearing her funny remark. She didn't mean to sound funny but after she saw his reaction she knew she just did that._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought it was funny and cute when you said that," he said. She blushed again. He loved the way his words getting on her and made her blush._

"_What's your name again, Hunter Helmsley…"_

"_It's Hunter Hearst Helmsley, just to make it sound like a blueblood's name. But my real name is Paul," Stephanie smiled and extending her hand to him._

"_Nice to meet you, Paul," she said. Paul shook her hand._

"_So does Miss Tooth Fairy have a name?" he asked._

"_Stephanie," she said, part of her hoping that he didn't know or realize that she was Vince McMahon's daughter. The thought of her father made her turned around. She was completely forgotten that she had to hide from her father. Vince now was so near to her. She had to think of something._

"_Paul, it's kinda noisy over here. Wanna go outside?" she asked, hoping he would say yes. He thought for a moment before he gave her his answer._

"_Sure,"_

_._

_Outside was a lot calmer and the scenery was a lot more beautiful. The fountains and the golf grass carpet looked so beautiful with the light of silvery moon. Stephanie sat on the bench enjoying the beautiful scenery in front of her. Paul smiled. Besides being so pretty she obviously didn't care about her dress very much to sit on that bench. He sat beside her._

"_I don't know if I've met you before. You work for the company?" he asked. So he didn't know who she was. Probably because he was still new in the company and of course dad would probably never mentioned about her to anyone. Usually it saddened her, but in this case, she felt relieved. She didn't want Paul to freak out or run away from her if she told him she who she was. She was already found him more than an attraction that it made her afraid if he knew the truth about her. She shook her head._

"_No. I came here with my brother. He works for the company," she said. Paul frowned._

"_Who's your brother?" he asked._

"_I'll tell you later. I want to know about you," she said._

"_About me?"_

"_Yeah, anything or everything about you," she smiled. Paul was taken aback. Sure the blue fairy mask covered her at the upper face but she sure had the most beautiful smile and gorgeous blue eyes he ever witnessed. Something about her attracted him. So he told her his story, anything about him that he can think of, and she listened to him attentively. He loved to see her smiling when he talked about how passionate he was in wrestling and bodybuilding._

"_And how about your story Steph?" he asked._

"_A lot more boring than yours," she said._

"_Come on, you can tell me," he said encouragingly. There was a ballad song played in the building that could be heard on the outside._

"_I love this song," she commented, just wanted to change the topic. He stood up outstretching his arm to her._

"_Wanna dance?" he asked. A gentle smile spread across her lips as she took his hand. He pulled her towards him. They danced slowly enjoying the music. Their eyes locked onto each other. Both seemed lost in each other's eyes. He pulled her closer, their foreheads were touching. God she didn't know why on earth she felt very safe and special in his arms. She never looked at the boys at her school. They were immature and too low for her high standards. And yet Trish had accused her seducing her juvenile boyfriend. Trish had no idea it was her boyfriend who tried to leave her for Stephanie. And now here she was, with a man whom she barely knew but strange it felt like she had known him for years._

"_You bumped into me, falling into my arms, then you made a cute remark, you dragged me here, I already told you about myself and now we're dancing together. But I still don't know you. Who are you Stephanie?" he said, almost whispering. She lifted her hand from his shoulder down to his chest._

"_I'm afraid if I tell you you'll run away from me," He ran his hand tracing her cheek._

"_Why would I want to run away from someone like you?" he countered gently. She felt weakened and wanted to give in, but she was just too selfish not wanting this moment to end. His fingers grazed her neck begging her silently._

"_I want to see your face," he said. Defeated, she looked down, and took off her mask. Paul placed his finger up below her chin slowly pushing her face up until their eyes met. It took him everything not to kiss her right away when he saw how beautiful she was. _

"_God, you're so beautiful," She looked very young, yet very mature. Before both of them realized his lips met hers. She closed her eyes feeling a new sensation tingling throughout her body. He pulled her closer when he felt her shivering. The kiss they shared was pure simple and sweet before both reluctantly pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on his chest. He stroked her brown tresses softly. They stayed like that until they heard a faint voice._

"_Steph, where are you?" She knew it was Shane's voice._

"_I think it's your brother looking for you," Paul said._

"_Yeah, I guess I have to go," she said. He could tell she was disappointed. He placed his hand on her shoulder._

"_Go out with me," he said. She smiled sadly._

"_Would you still want to go out with me after you know who I am?" she said, and walked away leaving him speechless. He had no idea what she meant by the question. He started to follow her from a long distance and stopped when he saw her with Shane McMahon._

"_You got to be at home before dad returns,"_

"_Shane, dad won't notice me, and you came in such a very bad timing!" she exclaimed angrily. _

"_What did I do now? I was doing your favor and now you're mad at me? And why did you take off the mask?" _

"_I was just…" she thought about Paul. She had an incredible feeling towards that man. No one had ever made her felt this way. She felt comfortable, she felt appreciated when she was with Paul. She was in love with him. And now he might not want to see her again. Her eyes began to sting as she fought herself not to cry._

"_Shane, let's go now, please," her voice shaken. _

"_Steph you okay?" _

"_Please, take me home now," _

_Paul watched as both of them got in Shane's car and Shane drove away. He just couldn't believe that the girl he kissed was Vince McMahon's daughter. God, how old was she? Was she legal to him? What if Vince knew about this? He shook his head. His carrier might be on the line. He should have known better to use his head rather than using his heart when he was with someone stranger, especially a beautiful stranger like her. But he couldn't help it. There was something about her fascinated him so much._

"_Vince has a daughter, Stephanie, I think she's about 17, still in high school," Shawn said. Paul frowned. 17-year-old girl was never an option for him to go out with. Nonetheless Stephanie wasn't like any ordinary 17-year-old girl he ever met. She was special._

"_Weird he has never mentioned about his daughter to me," he said. _

"_I know. I've been around here long enough to know that he has some crises with his daughter," _

"_What crises?" Shawn shrugged._

"_I don't know much. But there were a few times he had to leave the meeting because the school principal called him concerning about his daughter. Usually the next day he would be all grumpy and you kinda want to stay away from him," he said._

"_Sounds to me like his daughter isn't something he can brag about,"_

"_Not really. Stephanie is a very bright kid. Shane told me she's a straight A's student despite the troubles she caused at school. I don't know why Vince is very bitter with his daughter," Shawn said. Paul gathered his lips and nodded, now that he knew some details about Stephanie, he became more interested to know her. _

"_Why suddenly you asked about Vince McMahon's daughter?"_

"_Huh? I was uh, I heard those boys talking about Vince's daughter, that's why I'm asking you," he lied. He needed to see her again. He knew it was risky, but he owed her at least a meeting to clear things between them. He still remembered looking at her sad blue eyes when her brother called her. It broke inside him._

_._

_Stephanie walked out from the school only to find a familiar figure leaning at his car waiting for her. A lopsided smile spread across her lips. She giggled happily and walked towards him. _

"_So you did some research about me," she smirked._

"_Of course McMahon, cuz I still wanna go out with you," he smiled._

_

* * *

  
_

They were in a meeting with the writers and few superstars. Vince introduced Stephanie to them as their new head of creative. Through the meeting she watched the expression written on their faces. Some looked glad and some looked worried especially among the writers when her father announced her as their new leader. Nonetheless their expression didn't affect her at all. She knew she was good and she will prove it to all of them. She won't disappoint her father. As her eyes wondered she spotted him sitting in the front row on the left with his muscular arms folded. A pang of jealousy hit her when she saw Trish was sitting beside him. She didn't understand why Trish had to be in every stage of her life. Trish was a precursor to her delinquent attitude which led her to cause problem and had fights with her father. Trish was one of the reasons why she was sent to Canada. Stephanie wondered if her father hired Trish because he wanted to repay all the troubles she had caused to Trish. And now Trish was with her ex-boyfriend. Nevertheless she couldn't blame anyone in this case except herself. She left him. Whoever he chose to replace her was up to him. Her mind stopped wondering when his eyes shifted meeting hers. If a look could kill she would probably be dead with his intense look he gave her. He was angry at her. She knew it by now.

"You sure you don't want to go back to the hotel with me?" Trish asked after the meeting was over. She watched as he stared at a certain brunette who was completely ignoring his stare and just walked away with her father.

"Babe?" she asked, demanding his attention.

"Yeah, I ah, I got something to settle, I'll join later," he said, his eyes were still watching them as they disappeared from his sight.

"Aww, alright baby, I see you at the hotel later okay," she gave him a peck on the cheek before she left.

Paul decided that he needed to be alone. He needed to let his anger sank. It was too much for him to handle today when Stephanie showed up after 5 years looking beautiful as ever and he couldn't help but mesmerizing her beauty despite his rising anger that came up to the surface at the same time. At the meeting he just couldn't take his eyes from her wondering why things between them ended like this. Damn her and her egos. Damn her and her selfishness. He was deeply in love with her at that time and suddenly she took off and left him clueless. After she moved on to Canada not once she ever returned his calls or his messages. Paul had spent years wondering what he did wrong that made her gave up on the love they shared. He was all heart broken luckily Vince gave him an opportunity to become the main event on the right time when he needed something to make him forget her. Since then he never looked back. He lived a new life, becoming one of the top dogs in the company.

He entered the locker room and just sat on the bench, taking a deep breath. He hated himself for still having feelings for her. God knew she didn't deserve his love after what she had done to him. He got Trish now. Stephanie was his past and he should kept reminding himself about that.

.

.

.

R&R :-)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the late update. This one is dedicated to dlborbe and Amanda. Actually you guys have been indirectly pushing me to update this story, but in a good way. Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think about this one ;)

* * *

The bar was fairly crowded with people enjoying drinks and conversation and dancing on the floor but Paul seemed to not paying any attention to his surroundings. Sipping on his third vodka, he lost in his own world. He didn't even notice the person who came in and sat beside him. When her perfume started to intoxicate his senses, he knew it was her.

"Ginger ale," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't want to look at her, afraid if she softened him somehow.

"Why is it a crime for me to be here?" she asked back.

"No, you're grown up already. So, no. But I don't feel like having someone to accompany, especially you," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to accompany you," she said. She watched him sipping his vodka.

"Why are you here Steph?" Finally his cold brown eyes met her warm blue eyes. She shifted uneasily, looking anywhere but him.

"I feel bad about what I did in the past. I owe you at least an explanation," she said.

"There's nothing to explain. I get it. You. Left. Me. That's fucking easy. Anyone could understand that," he said.

"You understand it the wrong way," she said.

"Doesn't matter to me anymore. You're just an old news to me, An old news I want to forget so badly," he replied. She was hurt by his comment, but managed to keep her cool demeanor.

"Well, too bad, newsflash baby, I'm your boss now whether you like it or not," she said.

"Suck it," he said.

"I would, but it's Trish's job now," she said. Stephanie knew he tried to make her go away by talking dirty to her but she wasn't the teenage girl he knew years ago. She changed a lot. He was taken aback by her remarks. He smiled. He probably hated her, but something new about Stephanie amused him. And by looking at her appearance, no man would ever say no to her considering her wearing black vinyl skirt and jacket, she looked extremely hot. He nodded his head.

"Yep, your so called nemesis is really good at it you know," he smirked. This time she rolled her eyes. He glad he could irritate her when praising Trish in front of her. Paul knew her history with Trish. In the past she wouldn't say Trish's name without putting the word bitch in front of Trish's name.

"I bet the whole locker room think so," she said nonchalantly.

"I don't appreciate the crap you said about my girl," he said. Part of him saying that because he truly cared about Trish, and another part of him was just wanting to taunt her, to see her reaction. When he looked her in those blue eyes he knew she was hurt. Screw that. She had no idea how hurt he was when she left him. Though he didn't hold any grudge against her, but right now he just needed to get on her nerves for his own sanity.

"I say what it's like," she said. There was no way she could put her ego down. Not to someone who defended her archenemy.

"Wow, I don't know you have turned into an arrogant snob Steph. After 5 years the hidden McMahon gene finally kicking in eh?"

"If I were you I'd be careful in choosing my words when talking to someone who have the power to fire my ass on the spot," she said. He shrugged.

"Well uh, sorry Miss McMahon. But uh, I'm just saying what it's like," he said coolly. Stephanie took a deep breath. She had almost forgotten why she came here. Right. She wanted to explain and apologize to him for what she had done in the past. She even told herself to just listen and absorb the bad things he would say to her if he wanted to. She had been waiting for him to be alone. Stephanie knew Trish wasn't with him since she had a tour along with some of the divas to promote the diva's division. And now when she finally got the chance to talk to him she almost ruined it. He obviously didn't like her being near to him and he didn't even want to look at her. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here," she finished her ginger ale, grabbed her purse and paid the bill. Paul was a little surprised when she didn't fight back, and he really should let her go but being half drunk he thought about something else. She was walking towards exit door when he called her.

"Ah, by the way, Steph, Trish doesn't drink ginger ale," he gathered his lips together, wobbled his head approving his own words. That made her turned around, staring at him intensely. She knew exactly what he meant. It was pure simple. Trish was a woman, and Stephanie was still a naive immature teenage girl who didn't know anything to have fun like a real adult woman had. That comment was a complete insult to her. Sure she was going to make him to regret his own words alright. She walked back to her seat, her eyes never left his. Then she looked at the bartender who was indirectly had witnessed the whole scene between her and Paul just now.

"Vodka," she said through her gritted teeth. The bartended nodded.

"Make it five shots!" she added. Paul was speechless. He silently regretted his action provoking her like that. She told the bartender loud enough to draw several men's attention. They started to surround both of them. Paul looked at her as if she had grown a second head. He couldn't believe this. The bartender came in putting the five vodka shots on the table in front of her.

"Steph," Paul tried to reason but as soon as he saw her anger he silenced. Stephanie looked at him piercingly before she grabbed the first vodka shot and poured it into her mouth fiercely. She put the empty glass on the table before she took another shots. Some were cheering for her encouraging her to finish. Paul shook his head in disbelief at what he saw.

"That's enough," he said sternly. When Stephanie ignored his warning and took the fourth shot he gripped her wrist hard trying to stop her. She pulled her hand away from him violently that he thought it might hurt her. Stephanie continued to take another last two shots and the crowds were cheering for her. She smiled awkwardly as if those shots did nothing to her. The people surrounded them began disappearing.

"Just so you know I don't always drink ginger ale either," she said.

"You're crazy," he said. The truth was Stephanie scared the hell out of him. Paul couldn't imagine what he would do if something happen to her. He loved her, no wait, he cared about her too much to see something bad happen to her whether she realized it or not.

There was a fine looking man sat beside her interrupting their intense conversation.

"Hey beautiful, kudos to you at what you did earlier. It was awesome," he said. Stephanie giggled stupidly.

"Ohh thank you," she slurred. Paul wrinkled his eyebrows. Okay, she was drunk and it wasn't a good news.

"I'm Tom," Tom extended his hand. He failed to notice that Paul was giving him a threatening look. All he cared was the hot brunette chick who was sitting beside him.

"Steph," she shook his hand. Tom flashed his gorgeous smile.

"So Steph, can I buy you another drink?" he asked. Paul sneered. What was this idiot thinking? Was he trying to get Stephanie drunk so he can take an advantage towards her?

"Sure…" she giggled.

"Hey uh, Tom," he interrupted. Tom finally looking at him and he could tell he was surprised.

"Hey you're Triple H, I'm a big fan of yours," Tom smiled.

"Yeah thanks, but I think you should leave her alone," he said casually, but his eyes gave Tom a dead look. Tom backed off. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore him, Tom. Wanna dance?" she asked sweetly. Unable to reject such a sexy classy lady in front of him, Tom nodded his head. Stephanie pulled Tom's hand to the dance floor and swayed her body with him to the catchy song played.

Paul felt something as saw Tom spun Stephanie out and back into his chest, and he didn't like that feeling at all. He wasn't feeling jealous. The feeling he had was almost territorial as he wasn't used to see his Stephanie in another man's arms. His Stephanie. Who was he kidding? The woman in front of him was definitely not his Stephanie anymore. She left him, they moved on, and she was back. But she wasn't the same anymore. She had been better. Paul tried to look away but he couldn't as he watched Tom's hands grasping her hips and how much she was enjoying herself, spinning and swaying along to the music. The way her back pressed to his chest, the way she slithered down and up against his body, every move she did looked so beautiful and sexy, though she was heavily drunk. Deep down Paul wished he was in Tom's shoes right now. She giggled along with Tom as he spun her back around to face him and their noses were touching. That was it. He just couldn't see them like that any longer. He walked towards them and quickly pushed Tom away from Stephanie before Tom could do anything further to her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Stephanie slurred.

"You're going back to your hotel room princess," he said, his hand grasping hers tightly.

"Make me," she challenged. Paul shrugged before he lifted Stephanie onto his thick shoulder and walked towards the exit door. Stephanie was kicking and punching and screaming herself out of his grip as he clutched her bare legs firmer. He felt someone touching his back and turned around to see Tom with his serious yet fear expression.

"Let her go," he said. Paul smiled. Tom backed off. That smile could be the death of him.

"If I were you Tom Cruise, I'd think twice before stopping my way. Just forget about her. She's MY girl. She probably won't even remember you the next day," he said.

.

.

Paul drove his rental car to the hotel they were staying. He glanced over at Stephanie who had fallen asleep as soon as he put her in the car. When they arrived he lifted Stephanie in his muscular arms. As she stirred she opened her eyes only to find him carrying her.

"Paul,"

"We're going to your room. Can you walk by yourself?" he asked. She shook her head.

"My stomach hurts," she said. He sighed.

"That's ok, we just need to get to your room first. I don't want anyone sees us," he said as he carried her towards the lift.

"Oh, why?" she asked dumbly.

"Will you stop asking already?" Of course she would know why he didn't want anyone to see them if she wasn't drunk like she was now. Their reputations were important, especially hers. Most of the superstars were staying in this hotel for tomorrow's event. Even Vince and Shane were in this hotel. It won't be pretty if they saw Stephanie was drunk like this because of him. Him and his stupid comment.

"Oh, right, you don't want Trish to see you with me," she giggled ridiculously. He put the key card and entered the suite.

"My stomach hurts," she said, as he put her down gently on her bed. She curled up into fetal position with her hand grasping her stomach.

"Try not to laugh so much," he said.

"I didn't!" she protested but as soon as she saw he started to remove her high heels she laughed again making her stomach hurt more. She winced in pain.

"I told you not to laugh so much!" he said.

"I just, Ah! The big strong Triple H certainly looks cute when he removes my shoes," she winced again. Her face went pale.

"Steph, you okay?" he asked gently, running the back of his palm on her forehead. She felt hot against his skin.

"I need to throw up," she said and quickly rushed to the bathroom. He followed her to the bathroom. He helped her lifting her brown locks upwards and caressing her back while she threw up in the sink. After she was done he helped her on her feet, and slowly brought her to the bed.

"I hate to lose control, that's why I always drink ginger ale," she mumbled. He smiled at her remarks and helped her removing her vinyl jacket leaving her with black tank top and the vinyl skirt. He laid her down on the bed and stroked her brown tresses softly until she fell asleep. He smiled noticing how beautiful and calm she looked when she was asleep. He noticed a faint bruise on her wrist, which reminded him on his action gripping her wrist so hard followed by her pulling it away from his grip violently. He caressed her bruised wrist gently. He felt guilty that she had to go through this tonight. He decided to stay in her room to watch her if she needed him when she woke up. He pulled the covers up to her shoulder, gently tucking her in. As he stood up leaving the room he heard her mumbling in her sleep.

"I still love you,"


	6. Chapter 6

"_I still love you,"_

Paul was in Stephanie's suite, lying on the sofa, staring through the ceiling thinking about Stephanie and her words. Who could have been the person that she was referring to? Of course he didn't know about her life in Canada, he can't really say it was him. It was probably one of her boyfriends in Canada, who knew? He hoped it wasn't him though. Because it would be so complicated if he was the person she referred to. He might still have feelings for her, but that didn't mean he can pursue his feelings and get her back. She was Vince McMahon's daughter, and he was at the peak of his career. In the past maybe he would fight for it but things changed since she left him. He should move on. He had Trish. He cared about her. He couldn't deny that she was hot and knew well how to please a man. He was happy with her despite knowing that she was Stephanie's rival. The only problem he had was he didn't know his own feelings towards her. All he knew it wasn't as strong as he had for Stephanie. Stephanie. He smiled when he thought about Stephanie's little action earlier. Sure Trish was every man's dream and desire, but Stephanie was just special. She was unpredictable. Very delicate, yet very strong willing. He loved those qualities in her. In their past relationship he just loved to be the man that comforted and protected her whenever she had difficulties or when she needed him. He knew she had involved in complicated problems at school, plus with her complicated relationship with her dad. But when she was with him, she was completely different. Maybe because he was the only one she had ever trusted. Despite the things she had done she was still the best thing that had ever happen to him. He closed his eyes remembering those moments he had with Stephanie in the past. Then he fell asleep.

.

When Paul woke up, the sun was already shining. He looked at his watch. 9.00 a.m. He went to Stephanie's bedroom to check on her. She wasn't there. The room was messed up with the unmade bed and there were clothes she wore last night, and also her red bra and panties crumpled together on the floor. He smirked. That woman was crazy. Well at least she got some nice little underwear. He couldn't help but let his mind picturing her dancing exactly like what she did last night wearing those hot tiny little things only. That thought driving him crazy. He closed his eyes briefly tried to get the mental picture out of his mind and went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Suddenly he remembered. He knew exactly where she was.

* * *

Stephanie was in the meeting with the writers and her dad in the war room and she was presenting the final script for the pay per view tonight. When she woke up to her alarm this morning her head hurt like hell. But she really didn't have time to worry for it as she forced herself to shower and get dressed. This was her first assignment with WWE and she won't disappoint her father. She got a lot to prove to Vince and everybody else that she was indeed qualified in holding her current position as the head of creative. If she hadn't let her anger and her ego consumed her last night probably she would be fine this morning. It was partially Paul's fault too. He got on her nerves last night. But when he carried her back to her room and when she saw he slept on the sofa in the living room she knew he still cared about her.

"…DX interferes the match, but then Vince appears with the championship title and knocks Triple H's head with the title. The Big Show goes with a chokeslam to Triple H and wins the World Heavyweight Title," she finished the script. Vince nodded approvingly.

"Well, I hope everything works in order tonight. Kevin, have you checked on all the superstars for tonight?"

"Yes I did Mr. McMahon. They are all here and ready for tonight. Except for the women's championship match, the divas will be arriving this afternoon. I already handed the script to Trish and Jackie concerning their match," Kevin said.

Alright, that's all for now. See you guys later," Vince said. As the writers and staffs left the room Vince approached Stephanie who was gathering her things together to leave the room.

"Smooth running so far, keep it up," he said. She smiled despite her pale face.

"Thanks dad," she said. Her head was still aching from last night.

"Steph, are you okay? You don't look so good," he noticed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little headache," she assured.

"If you're not okay just take a rest, I'll let Kevin do your job for tonight," he said.

"No, really, I'm fine dad. I'm okay," she said.

"Alright then, good luck for tonight,"

"You too dad," she said and gave him a peck on his cheek. Vince smiled and left the room. He was so happy to get her daughter back. He loved to see her every day in the office, and shared thoughts and opinions with her. It was overwhelming and yet so exciting working with his daughter. He could see himself in Stephanie when she conducted a meeting, when she dealt with her co-workers. She was so passionate about this business just like he and Shane was. He was lucky when Stephanie gave him the chance to work things out between them. Well the process went fine, though he still felt awkward when Stephanie did these little things like a peck on his cheek, a hug, and the "I love you dad," words. Nonetheless it felt natural and he felt contented.

Stephanie went to her office and lying on the couch, rubbing her forehead. She had already asked her secretary to get her some aspirins. She closed her eyes hoping the pain will go away. She put her hand on her forehead. She heard a knock on the door but did nothing to it and then the door was opened.

"Jen, did you get those aspirins for me?" she asked, still closing her eyes. When there was no reply she opened her eyes only to find Paul was standing in front of her, holding some medicines and a bottle of water. His wet blonde hair was down which actually made him looked hotter than he already was. She sat up and shifted uncomfortably. He sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not so good," she replied, her hand was still on her head.

"How's your tummy?"

"Okay I guess,"

"I bring you some aspirins," he handed the pills to her. She took the pills and popped them into her mouth. He handed her the bottle of water and watched as she swallowed the pills with the water.

"Thanks," she said. He smiled.

"I also bring you this," he held a Bruise RX bottle.

"For what?" she asked.

"You don't realize it at all?" he asked back. She frowned as she had no idea what he was talking about. He touched her right hand gently, and pulled the long sleeve of her blouse up her elbow. She was surprised to see a faint purple bruise on her wrist.

"Whoa, where did I get that from?" she sounded amused rather than panicked.

"It was me. I'm sorry I hurt you. I grabbed your wrist too hard last night," he confessed, looking down feeling guilty. She smiled.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt at all. I don't really feel anything," she assured. She smiled when Paul looked at her doubtfully.

"Really, if anything it feels like having a hickey, it has ugly color but it doesn't hurt," she said, nodding her head before she paused. Was it necessary to talk about hickeys to him? Paul chuckled when he saw her blushing. He remembered back in the days where he always teased her just because he wanted to see her blushing. God, she was so cute at that time. And now she was still cute too. Stephanie and her funny remarks used to cheer him up and humor him when he had a bad day.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out," she said.

"Hey, it's okay, I don't mind at all," he said. He opened the bottle cap and poured the lotion onto his hand and began to rub it on her bruised wrist.

"So, it's like a hickey huh?" he said huskily, enough to send shivers down her spines. Stephanie watched him as he rubbed the lotion on her wrist gently not wanting to hurt her. His hand felt so good against her skin. She felt her breath caught in her throat when his eyes met hers. She licked her lips instinctively. Stephanie's eyes were slightly widened when she saw Paul leaned forward and her eyes were closed when his lips finally met hers. Her natural instinct told her to pull away but as if he could read her mind his hands reached her jaws holding her face steady as he kissed her hungrily. Her lips parted on a gasp, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. He heard her moaned in pleasure, giving in as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She was real, and he wasn't dreaming like he always did for the past 5 years. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer. They had to break the kiss as they were unable to breathe. He panted as he gazed at her. Her eyes were still closed as she breathed deeply the air she needed so much. Finally she met his gaze.

"What was that for?" she asked, still gasping for air. Paul traced her cheeks with the back of his fingers, stopping at her lips, looking down ashamedly.

"It's hard to be near you without touching you," he confessed. Stephanie reached his hands, grasping it lightly.

"Paul, we don't have to be like this," she said, hoping he would understand what she meant. He nodded slowly.

"You're right. We should stop this,"

"Paul no, that's not what I mean," he tried to stand up and leave but she pulled his hand forcing him to stay. She looked deep into his eyes. She could almost see his soul and his pain behind those hazel eyes.

"No Paul, what I mean is,"

"Steph," he cut her off. He knew what she meant. But he didn't know if what they both wanted would be the best choice for both of them.

"We're over. We move on," he said, his voice shaken.

"No, no, that's not true," she said weakly.

"I'm with someone else," he said.

"But you're in love with me," she said.

"I was in love with you in the past" he said, looking away, but she reached and cupped his face in her hands forcing him to look her in the eye before she kissed him deeply to convince him that he was wrong. He kissed her desperately before he forced himself to pull away.

"Steph," he pushed her away gently. Stephanie's blue eyes began to water. He hated himself for making her crying.

"Please don't cry Steph, please," he reached out and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his neck sobbing tragically. Listening to her heartrending sobs was painful. He couldn't take it anymore. Unable to control his emotions, he wept silently with her.

* * *

SummerSlam event was running well. So far the matches were great. The crowd roared through the arena chanting on their favorite superstars with colorful banners everywhere. Stephanie was busy working backstage with the crews and production to make sure the show went as they planned. It was near to the time for the final event. The Rock vs Big Show vs Triple H with DX in a triple threat match for the WWE Heavyweight Champion. Stephanie was talking to Kevin Dunn when she saw him who was all prepared and ready to go for the match. The Rock, Big Show and the members of DX, Billy, Road Dogg and X Pac were ready too. She watched him, The Rock and Big Show as they were discussing among themselves about the match.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she approached them.

"Hey Steph, what's up," Dwayne smiled. Show nodded his head and Paul gave her a plastered smile.

"Just wanna say good luck. I know you guys are very experienced and very talented in this business. But this is my first time working with you guys and I hope you guys will kick ass in the ring later at the match," she said. At the same time she tried not to notice how sexy he was with his wet body, wet hair and his wrestling tights.

"Ah, don't worry about it Steph. Tonight, The Rock is going to whip Triple H's candy ass just for you," Dwayne said in his usual The Rock's persona. Sure he made a joke and usually Paul would laugh at it but he just couldn't right now.

"Yeah, I'm going to squash both of their heads for you too if you want," Show said. Stephanie laughed with them but Paul wasn't laughing at all.

"Hey Steph," she turned around and saw Vince came approaching them.

"Dad!" she smiled as Vince hugged her.

"How's daddy's little girl doing huh?"

"Dad," She was embarrassed but she loved when Vince referred her as daddy's little girl. Vince put his hand around his daughter, looking at the three wrestlers.

"You guys better be nice with her, especially you Triple H. Keep yourself and your DX away from my daughter. You guys are a bad influence," Vince joked. Stephanie looked at him. Paul finally smiled. He and Vince were always got along, they always played silly cynical jokes like this but in all seriousness they respected each other and were well respected by other wrestlers.

"Aw Vince, I almost hate to break the news to you. Good girls always love bad guys," he countered.

"Oh, well, it's not gonna happen to my daughter, right Steph?" Vince looked at her, waiting for her response.

"Huh?" she was busy looking at Paul when Vince asked her.

"You don't wanna go out with this guy right, honey?" Vince asked. She looked back at Paul and their eyes met.

"Sure, I mean, why would I go out with someone who is already taken?" she replied sarcastically.

"You wanna go out with The Rock, Steph? I can promise you, you won't be disappointed," Dwayne joked.

"Not you too Rock. My daughter is a McMahon. And a McMahon don't date wrestlers," Vince said, half joking and half seriously. Stephanie chose to ignore the comment. Truth be told her natural rebel instinct came to the surface and almost made her want to argue against her father but she managed to suppress the feelings. Everyone in the company knew the fact that Vince didn't like to mix personal life with business. But when it came to her life, she would do anything as she pleased, including dating with someone she liked, wrestler or not.

"Yeah, whatever. Their match is over. It's our turn," Dwayne said.

"Good luck gentlemen," Vince said.

"And you need a good luck as well too Vince," Paul said. He referred to the later event where Vince came and interfered the match.

"Right. Don't disappoint my daughter. She worked hard on this," he said.

Big Show's entrance music played.

Alright, see you guys out there," Show said, and went out to the ramp. Vince went to view the monitor watching as Show made an entrance.

"Paul!" Trish came in with her Women's Champion title she got after she defeated Jackie. She stood beside Paul. Stephanie rolled her eyes. Paul looked at her uneasily and then back at Trish.

"I'm so happy for this!" she said, gesturing to the title.

"Thank you Steph for giving the chance winning," she beamed happily. Stephanie gave her a plastered smile.

"I just think it's about time that title changes its owner," She replied. No matter how much I hate you, her mind replied. Trish looked at Paul.

"I just wanna give you a good luck kiss," she said, and pulled Paul's head downwards to her level and kissed him briefly. Stephanie looked away.

"We celebrate after this babe, I promise you, you will like it very much," she whispered in Paul's ear, loud enough for Stephanie to hear what she said. The thought of both of them together made her sick. Paul smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, get a room," Dwayne said.

"You're jealous aren't you Rocky?" she asked.

"For a girl like you? Nah," Dwayne said.

"Trish, I'd appreciate if you leave your boyfriend for a while since he has to go now and focus on the match," Stephanie said. Trish rolled her eyes. Then My Time music played and it was Paul's turn.

"Good luck hun," she hugged him tightly. Stephanie was trying so hard not to snap and she did it very well. Like her father she didn't like the idea of mixing personal life with work too. He looked at her.

"Good luck," It was all Stephanie could say. He nodded before he left. Trish went back to her dressing room. Dwayne looked at her suspiciously.

"If The Rock doesn't know you any better he probably thinks that you have hots for Triple H and Trish is getting on your way," he said thoughtfully. Stephanie looked at him with shocked expression on her face.

"Nah, just kidding. You're a McMahon. And who could possibly attracted with that world's largest nose Triple H? Don't tell him The Rock calls him that. He'd kill The Rock," he said jokingly. Stephanie laughed nervously. She thought she was caught by her action earlier.

"You know Rock, the world isn't all about you. Now go and make me proud," she smiled and patted his shoulder. He shrugged and left. Stephanie sighed. Watching Paul with Trish was hard. They had a final talk about them, and he deserved to make a choice. Sadly she wasn't his choice. But she respected his decision. She might be as well had to try to live with the fact that they were over. Or maybe she didn't have to. Because she never once thought that they were over. A wide smile spread across her lips. Maybe she should start planning on how to knock some sense into him that he belonged to her. Maybe she should start planning on it now.

.

.

.

A/N: Okay, I have to post this early cuz I will be so busy with assignment stuffs after this. The next chapter will probably takes a long period of time to get posted. Thanks for those who reviewed and as usual I'd love to know your feedback on this chapter :-)

Oh, and just so you know, I didn't mean to offend any of Triple H's fan when I wrote something about his nose. I LOVE Triple H. No doubt he's hot and drop dead handsome and Steph is so lucky to have him. I wish I could have him LOL. But yeah, I wrote it just for fun and for the sake of The Rock's character LOL.

And I don't hate Trish either. I choose her because she's my personal favorite for Stephanie's rival. I love their feud so much. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you think on this one!

* * *

Paul was putting on his boots when Trish stormed into his locker room. She didn't look so happy.

"I can't believe that bitch!" she huffed.

"Who?" Paul asked, though he could figure out the answer already.

"None other than Stephanie fucking McMahon! Can you believe it? She'll be appearing on-screen next week! What did she do to get herself on-screen with a major storyline?" Trish scowled. Paul sighed.

"She's a McMahon. In case you forgot, she's the head of writers. She can do anything to the storylines," he said. Trish stared at him intensely.

"Oh, so I assume you already know about the storyline aren't you?" she asked with her venomous voice. He just shrugged.

"I know," he answered her simply. He had a meeting with Stephanie, Vince and the rest of the creative and they had discussed about the new storyline that eventually will become a major storyline that involved him and Stephanie.

"What else do you know about the storyline?" she asked. Paul sighed. Sooner or later she'll know.

"The creative…"

"You mean her?" she snapped.

"Yes, if that makes you happy! They are planning to make her as my… wife in the storyline,"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she almost screamed. He frowned. He had never seen Trish like this before.

"Can you please calm down?" He sounded annoyed. Trish huffed and sat on the couch. Paul scratched the back of his head, thinking of the best sentence he could offer to his furious girlfriend right now. He walked towards Trish and bent his knees in front of her His hands rested on hers in her lap. Trish looked at him with anger expression on her face.

"Look," he began. Trish was staring at him intensely waiting him to continue.

"I don't think that's important…" he said.

"What? What the hell are you saying? You don't think that's important?!" she snapped furiously. She pushed his hands away and stood up. She walked a few steps to distant herself from him with her arms crossed.

"Trish," he said.

"Can't you see her intentions here? Ever since high school she always stole what's mine! I don't know what's so special about her that she always got what she wanted! And now she probably trying to steal you from me!" she exclaimed. Paul looked down. He wasn't going to defend Stephanie, he wasn't going to def…

"I should have known that slut came back here for some reason," she said.

"Don't call her that name," he said, his voice deepened. Trish was surprised by the hint of defensive in his voice.

"Paul, you don't know her like I do! She seduced and slept with my boyfriend when we were in high school. That little slut. She'll do that to you too!" she said. Paul's heart beat faster. No one talk about Stephanie like this, not in front of him. He felt his anger rising. Trish was so wrong. He knew the truth. Stephanie had told him the story between her, Trish and her boyfriend when they were a couple in the past. He trusted Stephanie, more than everything. If he showed his anger in front of Trish they won't solve anything.

"Trish, you're not being reasonable here," he said.

"I am not reasonable? In other words you are defending her now? Is she already sleeping with you?!" She exclaimed, but her expression changed as soon as she looked at him staring at her piercingly.

"You know what, talk to me when you're rational," he said through his clenched teeth and walked out of the room, leaving her speechless. She knew she shouldn't say that to him. He was her boyfriend, she should have trusted him. It was all _her _fault.

* * *

Stephanie was packing her things in her office to leave. The show went great. There was a segment where Vince announced that his daughter has come back to United States to work with him. And she will be appearing next week on tv. There was a knock on the door and before she could answer the door busted open and she saw Trish coming in.

"Oh, it's you. What can I do for you?" Stephanie smiled sarcastically. Trish walked towards her, her look was intensely intimidating, but Stephanie made no effort to back away from where she stood. Trish stood right in front of her.

"Save the nice talk Steph, you know well why I came here," Trish hissed. Stephanie shrugged, pretending like she had no idea.

"Enlighten me," Stephanie said. To see Trish's anger built up because of her somehow was a satisfaction to Stephanie. She loved driving her archenemy crazy.

"You in a storyline…" Trish said through her clenched teeth, unaware that her own fingers curled up into fists and quite ready to strike the woman in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"As my boyfriend's wife?" her voice was low and threatening.

"Uh-uh. It's good for business," Stephanie simply said.

"Like I would believe your pathetic excuses," Trish moved closer to her threateningly.

"Tell me Stephanie, what is exactly your intention having my boyfriend involved in the storyline," she asked. Her cold brown eyes met Stephanie's fearless blue eyes. Much to her annoyance, suddenly Stephanie laughed.

"Trish, Trish, Trish. You haven't change one bit at all! Still the same old silly little girl I've known," she said, traces of her laughter still in her voice. Trish let out a snarl.

"So are you. Still jealous of me, trying to steal what's mine aren't you?" she countered.

"Newsflash sweetie, I never stole anything from you," Stephanie said. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, do you have amnesia or something because it was you who stole my boyfriend years ago?"

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again, I never stole that loser from you. But since you wanna keep dreaming that way, go ahead, I'm not stopping you," Stephanie said.

"But whether you realize it or not, it's you who work in MY family's company and I happen to be your boss," Stephanie voice was stern. Her blue eyes filled with anger as she stared Trish straight in the eye.

"So what are you gonna do? Fire me?" Trish challenged

"Unlike you I'm way reasonable. Otherwise I'm not qualified enough to be the boss not only in here, in Canada too. Concerning your boyfriend Trish, yes I did have intention… to make the business better, not for my own amusement. Though I must say it's pretty entertaining to see you get all hot and bothered like an idiot," Stephanie said with a wide smile spread across her face.

"One advice Steph. It'd be ugly if you mess with me," she said. Stephanie nodded.

"Thanks, I guess," she said sarcastically. Trish rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Oh I got one advice for you too Trish," Stephanie said. Trish turned around.

"I really don't mind if you approached me 'politely' like what you did just now, but not in the office. Next time do it outside. Otherwise, it'd be ugly too. And unlike you, what I say goes," she glared at Trish threateningly.

"Whatever, bitch," Trish replied and walked out and closed the door violently. Stephanie took a deep breath. Bantering with Trish wasn't her favorite doings anymore. She had enough when they were teenagers. Not that she was willing to be Trish's friend, but she just didn't have the enthusiasm to fight with her anymore. She was tired. She thought after she was sent to Canada she could finally get rid of Trish forever in her life. But she met her again. And she was with Paul. Paul was never Trish's and Stephanie was going to make Paul realized that.

There was another knock on the door and the door was opened. She bit her bottom lip, ready for the next banter if it was Trish but her look soften when she saw him entered the room. From the look he gave her she could tell he was worried. She offered him a small smile, giving him a sign that she was alright.

"So uh, Paul, you come here for the next week's script? I have it somewhere, let me check for a while," she said, and immediately searching for the script through the piles of papers on her table. Paul buried his hands in his jeans pocket, walking towards her unsurely.

"Steph, you okay?" She looked at him. He was worried. His voice was so calm and gentle that it made her wanted to leap straight into his arms and kiss him senseless. She nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she smiled.

"I saw Trish came out from your office. What did she talk to you? Did she do anything to you?"

"No,"

"Steph,"

"She did nothing okay. I'm not scared of her empty threats or whatsoever. And like what I said to her just now, I have no intention of doing anything that makes your relationship on rocks," she said defensively. Okay, she did lie about the 'no intention' part, but she had to. They said everything is fair in love and war, so she did all this to fight for her love, for Paul. Paul frowned.

"You told her about us?" he asked her cautiously. His question broke her heart. He didn't want Trish to know. He didn't want to break Trish's heart. She didn't know why but she felt hot tears sting her eyes and she quickly blinked them back, successfully hiding them from Paul's eyes.

"No, I didn't so don't worry about that. Our secret is safe," she nodded with a plastered smile, trying so hard to cover her own sadness. Then she continued to look for his script on her desk.

"I'm worried about you," he confessed. She stopped, and looked at him.

"Me? You don't have to, really. Just worry about your girlfriend," she said. It killed her to say it.

"I guess I'm used to worry about you most of the time," he said. Oh, now he meant that she was fragile that he had to worry about her 24/7?

"Please, don't. I've grown up and trust me I took care of myself well for the past five years," she said bitterly. Paul sighed. Now he knew he had just offended her by his words though he didn't mean to.

"Steph, what I'm trying to say, I worry about you because I care about you," he said.

"Paul, I'm not your responsibility, and not your duty. We're over, you've made it so clear, and I respect your decision," she said. There she was, playing her game, using his own words to strike him back. She wanted Paul to realize that he needed her as much as she needed him. Paul nodded slowly. She was right. They were over. He shouldn't feel the need to save her and be her hero. It actually killed him that he actually had to let her go.

"And here, is your script," Stephanie handed the script to Paul and he took it reluctantly.

"Anything else you wanna ask or talk about? Because…" she looked at her watch.

"I have to meet Shane in about 5 minutes, so,"

"It's okay Steph, I'll uh, I'll read this script and give you the feedback later," he said.

"Alright," she continued packing her things ignoring Paul who was standing there looking at her attentively. Knowing that she probably didn't want him to be there any longer he walked out the door silently, and Stephanie paused when she heard the door closed. She rubbed her forehead, feeling guilty putting that kind of act in front of Paul earlier. She loved him. But if she didn't act like that she would probably screwed her plan to win his heart back. Her plan was pure simple. She wanted to be closer to him and at the same time she was acting all professional in front of him. She knew this will work, at least on him. She just have to wait a little to get the result of her little experiment.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul entered his hotel room silently and locked the door when he felt her hands wrapped around his frame from behind.

"You left the arena early, but you weren't here when I arrived," she said. He was still silent and that worried her.

"Paul, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't let out my anger on you. I was… I was so mad at her that I just couldn't… I couldn't accept the fact that my boyfriend defended my enemy," she confessed. She heard him sighed.

"Baby," she started before she let go of him and stood in front of him. Her eyes desperately searching for his, begging for his attention.

"I'm so sorry. I know it's not enough but I'm really, really sorry," she said. He looked at her unresponsively.

"I'm not defending her, Trish," he said lowly.

"You did sound like you were defending her earlier," she replied.

"For God sake Trish, she's our boss,"

"I don't care who the hell she is!" she snapped. Then she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was just so angry whenever I think of her,"

"Trish, it's not about your anger, it's about how you don't trust me," Paul's voice was low but deep. At that time Trish knew he was hurt.

"I trust you, Paul. I just don't trust her,"

"Nothing's going to change anything between us," he said. He couldn't come up with those three words as he was still confused. He didn't want to lie to Trish in this relationship. If anything he was still learning to take their relationship seriously and believed someday probably the feelings will be there for her. But lately since Stephanie came back into his life he wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"I hate that we fight because of her," she said. Her hand played with his thin beard. He reached her hand grabbing it gently.

"Me too," he said.

* * *

"I can't believe you'll end up with this jerk," Stephanie said, pointing her fork to Shane playfully. The three of them were in the restaurant having lunch together.

"Hey, that's not fair Steph," Shane interjected.

"You used to be, Shane. Remember you always used Steph to get close to me. You know I adore her and she's my weakness," Marissa added.

"Well, uh… you know I'll do anything to get closer to you sweetheart," Shane smirked.

"Yeah, by the time you were closer to her you simply pushed me away and don't want me to interrupt you and her. You forgot that I made friend with Rissa first when she moved to our neighborhood," she scolded her brother playfully.

"That's right, you were a jerk at that time. You're lucky I still want you," Marissa nodded approvingly.

"This is why I don't like you both near to each other," Shane said, pretended to sulk.

"Aw, baby, you look cute moping like that," Shane smiled at his fiancée's comment.

"It's been years Steph, and you look so good! I envy you, really," she said. Shane wrapped his arm around Marissa's waist.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her. You're still the hottest in my eyes," he said. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Rissa, do me a favor, October 24 is too long, you have to marry him tomorrow, go to somewhere else and have your honeymoon so he can get back to work with 100% focus," she said.

"Steph, you're jealous," Shane said.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"You're jealous because we're couple and you're single," he said playfully.

"Shane!" Marissa hit his arm. A plastered smile spread across Stephanie's lips.

"Well, I don't like to get attached anyway. I hate compromises," she replied. Of course she lied. When she saw how close Shane with Marissa, she wanted the same thing with Paul. Marissa was Shane's first love, they started as friends when they were kids, and a couple when they were in high school. And now they were going to get married. She wished the same thing could have happened between her and Paul.

"Your birthday is coming up. What do you want for your birthday?" Shane asked. Stephanie rolled her eyes. What was her brother thinking, that she was five or something? But to think what she really wanted if she could ask one, she wanted _him_. She had everything but her life was imperfect without him. She got her family back, she built up her own carrier, now she just wanted him.

"Shane, she isn't really your baby girl anymore whether you like it or not. Don't treat her like a kid," Marissa commented. Stephanie was already in her own world thinking about Paul.

"She still is. How else should I treat her?"

"Treat her like you're a big brother to a fine sexy young lady," she said. Shane coughed.

"I'm sorry, but I never look at my sister that way. Hell I never look at another lady other than you," he smirked. Marissa chuckled at his comment.

"You and your sweet talks…" Marissa said.

"And we both know you love it babe," Shane smirked.

"Your sister is still here,"

"Oh yeah I forgot. So Steph, what do you want for your birthday? Steph?"

"Huh?" she startled from her thoughts.

"Your birthday. What do you want for your birthday, just ask away," Shane said. She sighed. 'Paul, I want Paul Levesque'.

* * *

"Oh god, I'm so nervous,"

"Don't worry. You're a McMahon, the blood is in you, you'll be fine," Shane said. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I hate when you and dad use the 'You're a McMahon' catchphrase," she said.

"That catchphrase helps you to survive, really. Every McMahon is a survivor you know," he said.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said. Shane shrugged.

"Okay, every McMahon is kinda had a thing with balls, you know that?" Shane asked casually. Stephanie burst out laughter.

"Really? I don't know that!" she said between laughs. Somehow Shane managed to make her forget the nervous feeling she felt.

"Dad used to talk about his balls on-screen, before you were here," he said coolly. She laughed nervously.

"How's my outfit?" she asked. Shane checked her out from head to toe as she turned around in front of him like a model. Truth be told she looked very hot and sexy with her red shiny backless low cut tank top with her white vinyl pants.

"You wanna know the truth?" he asked. She nodded.

"You look like a ho," she smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Okay, okay, you look like a high class ho! Better?" She smacked him harder.

"Okay, okay, you're hot! Though I tried so hard not to look at you that way but, I have to admit that my baby sister is so hot!" he said.

"Thank you," she said assertively.

"One question though, why Triple H?" he asked. She paused.

"You don't choose him because of Trish, do you?"

"Of course not! I mean, Triple H being my husband is kinda fit the storyline. You know dad's character hates him the most," she answered him too fast, too quick and too defensive to his liking. He knew she got something up her sleeve, and he just hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, the most beautiful woman in the entire world, my daughter, Stephanie McMahon!"

His entrance music played. Stephanie walked out as the crowd roared welcoming her. She strutted elegantly like a runway model through the ramp to the ring joining her father. She gave Vince a big hug and grabbed the mic. Millions of audience roared for her. She saw several signs from the fans welcoming her and she smiled.

"Well hello everyone!" she said. The crowd cheered. She smiled evilly.

"Now, now, before you're thinking that I'm sweet, innocent daddy's little girl, think again! Cuz you ain't see nothing yet!" she began. Vince smiled.

"My name, is Stephanie McMahon. I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon's daughter. Which means I can do what I want, when I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! I have all the qualities my father has! Which means I am ruthless like my father," she stared the audience sternly. The crowds were starting to boo her and she felt surprisingly exhilarating. She loved the fact that she can affect them to hate her just like she planned. She smirked deviously. Vince clapped his hands for his daughter.

"True. Now, besides my father, my brother, there's a man who taught me how to be tough, cunning, and powerful in this business," she said. The camera showed Vince reaction, he raised his eyebrow.

"It's my husband!" she exclaimed proudly. Vince looked shocked and tried to talk to her what was this all about without the mic. She just nodded and smiled proudly. The crowds continued to boo her.

"What the hell are you talking about? You got a husband?! You got married without me walking you down the isle?!" he asked furiously.

"Dad, please… Don't be so dramatic over this. We both know that you never really care about me," she said.

"I care about you,"

"Really? If you care about me you would never send me to Canada for five years without us communicating! Is that what you called care? You just care about Shane! It has always about Shane!" she exclaimed. She hated to admit to herself that she felt so natural, so good delivering the lines she made. Deep down, she felt so happy screaming at her father like that though part of her felt guilty that she brought back their old issues as the materials for the storyline. Vince, as according to the script, was speechless. Of course it was an act but he couldn't help but felt hurt and guilty, thinking of his big mistake abandoning his daughter.

"We got married in Las Vegas quietly, without no one especially you to interrupt. And now, whether you like it or not, we're married," she said as she showed her wedding band that surround her left ring finger to Vince.

"Unlike you, he's very caring despite his bad guy image. The way he would stand up to you, he looks so strong, and powerful. And he outsmarted you, by making business personal, that is, by marrying me," she said. A total confusion was written on Vince's facial expression.

"Oh, you look confused dad. Of course you know him. He is a WWE Superstar," As soon as she finished the crowd were cheering.

"He is the man that you hate the most," she said, and stopped just to tempt the audience who were curious and excited to know who her husband was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, allow me to introduce, my husband, Triple H! Hunter Hearst Helmsley!"

Vince's jaw dropped as Triple H's entrance music played. Paul came out with a wicked smile spread across his lips. Stephanie smirked evilly.

"Hi dad!" Paul said mockingly. Vince looked like he was going to explode.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" he said, tried to walk out from the ring to attack Paul before Stephanie stopped him.

"You wanna kill my husband dad? You can, but only after you kill me," she said. Vince stopped walking and looked back at her.

"You see Vince, it's not my fault that your daughter is attracted to me. After all, I'm the guy in every girl's dreams. Hey beautiful," he said, earning a smile from Stephanie. She enjoyed every second of this segment.

"Hey sexy," she replied. Paul couldn't help but smiled genuinely.

"You know sweetheart, you'll look better if you come up here with me, in my arms," he said.

"As you wish honey," she said, leaving the ring to be with her so called husband. Paul put his hand on her shoulder, their eyes locked into each other with seductive smiles on their faces.

"I don't believe this!" Vince said.

"Actually Vince, we kinda have figured out that neither you, nor the world believes us. So don't worry. I think after you see this footage, you'll believe us," he said. The footage was shown on the titantron where Paul was basically driving around Las Vegas at night, talking about the things he likes about Las Vegas, until he arrived at a drive thru wedding chapel.

"So here we are, a wedding ceremony only 40 dollars, you're ready sweetheart?" he asked. Then the camera showed Stephanie who was beside him all along in the car. The crowd roared when they saw Stephanie was in the car.

"Oh yes baby, though I don't like the idea of cheap marriage, let's go for it," she smirked.

"Hunter, do you take Stephanie for your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," he said.

"And Stephanie do you take Hunter for your husband?"

"I do, will you please hurry up?" she said.

Then they were reciting the wedding vows following the priest, putting the respective wedding bands over each other's finger.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," the priest said. Paul leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Get a night shot at a brand new, Mr. and Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley," he said to the camera. Stephanie was laughing as he drove the car away.

Stephanie bit her lip while watching the footage. They were shooting the scene last night with some crews for the camera part. Though Trish wasn't there they were acting completely professional in front of each other. Only she still can feel his mouth on her when he kissed her like his life was depending on her last night. Though it was on the script that he needed to make it looked real but she could feel that he still wanted her. She looked at Paul realizing that he had been looking at her. His hand was still on her shoulder and she was so close to him. She looked so hot with the outfit she wore and she smelled so good. He fought the urge to kiss her as he forgot about Trish whenever she was with him. The crowd roared as the footage ended.

"Why are you doing this Steph? Why?" Vince asked desperately.

"I want to hurt you so bad dad. I want you to suffer for what you did to me. Hunter and I have that in common," she said.

"Vince, I'm sorry you're not there for our wedding, but just to make it official to you, dad, I'm gonna do it again. I'm gonna kiss my beautiful bride again," he said. With that he kissed her, and they smiled to Vince as they pulled away. Paul's entrance music played and they walked backstage. As soon as they were backstage, Shane leapt forward to his sister excitedly.

"Steph, you're awesome out there! You're acting like a pro! I'm so proud of you!" he said.

"Of course, I'm a McMahon remember?" she said playfully, as she ignored Paul who was watching her intently. The game was still on.

"Marissa was calling and she can't stop screaming on the phone how good you are on tv,"

"She called?"

"Yeah, she was watching you on tv and talking to me on the phone at the same time,"

"You both are crazy," she said playfully, at the same time her eyes glancing at Paul who was now approached by Trish. She sighed when she saw them walked together slowly disappearing from her sight..

"I take that as a compliment," he said. They watched as Vince joined them.

"You're so good out there, very proud of you," he said.

"Thank you dad," she said.

"I think the ratings will increase next week. People enjoy your presence," Vince said.

"Yeah, they would love to hate me for sure,"

"Yeah, you would be an excellent heel," he said. She smiled. She didn't care how many people were going to hate her for her heel character as she was going to enjoy every intimate moments with Paul on tv. At the same time she will do her best to get him back, by any means necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for late update... I've had some serious problems with this chapter... To dldb, sorry for making you waiting for so long.... Anyway, here's the new chapter. R & R :-)**

* * *

"_Morning Abby,"_

"_Good morning Mr. McMahon," the middle aged woman said._

"_Morning dad," Vince looked at the dining table and saw his daughter smiling at him silently asking him to join her for breakfast._

"_Morning Steph, you're early," he commented coldly. _

"_Just wanna spend a little time with you, dad," Stephanie said beamingly. Vince joined his daughter reluctantly. It was hard for him to look at her as days gone by. She looked more like Linda every day. Stephanie chose to ignore the cold emotionless look her father gave to her. They were always either not talking to each other or fighting. But today none of those were going to happen. Not today. Today is a special day for her. A special day that she hoped she can spend it with her father and forget all the problems or issues they had. _

"_Dad, do you know what date is today?" she began, breaking the silence between them as they were having their breakfast together. Vince looked at his watch._

"_September 24__th__…" He paused. He remembered._

"_It's your birthday," he said. She smiled. It meant a lot to her that father still remembered her birthday. For the past few years she never got the chance to celebrate her birthday with Vince since he was a busy man. Usually she would just celebrate her birthday with Shane but since he was in Australia for business purpose she hoped she can celebrate with her father. _

"_Happy Birthday," finally she saw a small smile from Vince._

"_Thank you dad,"_

"_So what do you want for your birthday? A brand new car? Just tell me," he said._

"_A dinner with you at my favorite restaurant would be nice," she said. She saw her father's face expression changed. He seemed like he didn't like her idea._

"_I don't know Steph. I've got some big meetings today till evening," he said._

"_Well you can always reschedule your meetings. Please dad. It would mean a lot to me to celebrate this special day with you. I promise I'll behave, I'll be good this week," she said with her puppy eyes silently persuading him to say yes. Vince sighed in defeated._

"_Okay, I'll think about it," he said casually, tried not to notice her genuine smile. He wiped out his mouth and rose from his chair._

"_I should be going now," he said, and left._

"_Stephanie there's someone on the line and he wants to talk to you," Abby said. She passed the phone to Stephanie. Stephanie beamed happily and walked to the living room before she plopped herself onto the sofa._

"_Hello," _

"_Happy birthday baby," she smiled when she heard his voice._

"_Thank you," she giggled._

"_Guess what?"_

"_What?" she asked giddily. _

"_I'm here in Greenwich," he said._

"_Really?" he smiled when he heard her squealed happily._

"_Yes sweetheart, I'm here because I wanna meet you so bad. It's been 2 weeks and I miss you so much,"_

"_I miss you too," she said._

"_So what do you say, after school, we celebrate your birthday, only you and me, in a very romantic dinner," he said._

"_Oh Paul, that's so tempting," she sighed._

"_But?"_

"_I'm planning to celebrate my birthday with someone else this evening," she said. Paul sighed. _

"_Oh, should I be worried about it?" he asked playfully._

"_It's my dad, Paul," she said._

"_Oh, so I won't be seeing you today, at all?" he sounded upset._

"_Paul, I'm so sorry. I want to see you, really, but,"_

"_It's okay Steph, I understand. We still have tomorrow to meet," he said. He knew how much Stephanie wanted to spend time with her father. And he would be the last person to stop her from getting what she wanted._

"_But you know what, I always can skip school for today," she said._

"_Nope, don't ever think about that baby. We'll meet tomorrow okay," he said._

"_I love you," she said._

"_I love you too," he said._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Paul," he heard her weak voice._

"_Steph, are you okay?" he asked, concerned._

"_Yeah I guess. I want to see you," she said._

"_Steph, I thought…"_

"_He cancelled it. He has to go to Australia to accompany Shane," He closed his eyes thinking how sad she must be when her father ignored her again even on her birthday._

"_Just stay there, I'll pick you up," he said._

"_No, no, you stay there, I already phoned the cab. I'll be there in 40 minutes," she said._

"_Steph I could have picked you up,"_

"_It's okay. Just wait for me," she said._

_She felt terribly sad when she called her father and he told her that he was on his way to the airport to go to Australia to watch Shane's presentation. She didn't understand why her father despised her and continuously keeping her away from him like she was some kind of disease. She was lucky to have Paul. He was there for her almost all the time especially during difficult time like this, where she needed him the most. Although they were always away from each other since Paul was busy with tour, he would call her at least once a day to know how's she doing. It has been 6 months since they were officially dating. They started as friends and took some time to know each other after the party since both of them didn't want to rush anything that will causing them to regret later. And he had been a very good boyfriend to her. Unlike every normal couple they haven't do anything below the waist, yet. Sure they had involved in several serious passionate making out session but they weren't there yet. He told her that he'd wait for her until she was hundred percent ready. And she trusted him with all her heart. Though she knew she was ready for him she waited for a right time to give herself to him. And tonight was the right time. She was already 18 and no one can say anything about them being together. _

_Stephanie was in front of Paul's hotel room. She took a deep breath composing herself before she rang the bell. She winced when she heard him moaned. He moaned again. _

"_Coming!" she heard his hoarse voice. Her heart stopped beating for a split second. Paul was in the room, groaning, and moaning, she couldn't think about other things none other than… Maybe he can't wait for her. It has been almost a year since they knew each other and what kind of man who would wait for six months without sex? Now she realized that everything between her and Paul was just too good to be true. He might be sleeping around behind her unbeknownst to her during their relationship. __Stephanie didn't know what to do. Her mind went numb and hot tears started to blur her vision. Even if he cheated on her, why must he cheat in front of her? He must be thinking that she was naïve and stupid. She called him and told him she'll be here in 40 minutes and he thought he can get a quickie before he met her? Why must all of this happen on her birthday? _

_Later he opened the door and saw she stood there with tears in her eyes. It broke his heart when he saw her like that._

"_Steph," he reached to hug her but she pushed him away furiously. She wiped her tears angrily._

"_Steph, what's wrong?" he reached her again only to get rewarded by a slap square across his face. He felt sting on his cheek, rubbing it gently. He looked at her angrily._

"_What was that for?" his voice was venomous. But when he saw a single tear falling down her cheek his face soften._

"_I thought I could trust you," she said weakly._

"_Steph,"_

"_Now where's that bitch?" she pushed herself pass through him and entered the room. She was expecting to find a naked woman on the bed but no one was there. The bed was nicely tidied up. She went to the bathroom wondering if that woman was hiding but found no one. Almost gave up she went outside to the balcony only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw a small table setting complete with food, wine, candles, a bouquet of roses on it. Her mouth gaped as she was speechless. She turned around only to find him looking at her with a small smile on his face._

"_I was planning to surprise you when you said you wanted to come here," he said as he walked towards her. She was still speechless._

"_You don't really give me enough time to prepare all the things but somehow I made it. But instead of a hug I got a slap, hard in the face," he said playfully._

"_Paul, I'm sorry, I thought… God I'm so stupid. I just… I don't know what's happening to me today… I…I…" he hugged her when he saw a solitary tear falling down her cheek._

"_Shh… It's okay baby. I'm with you now. It's okay," He stroked her brown tresses softly._

"_I'm sorry I hurt you," she reached to touch his now bruised cheek. He held her hand gently._

"_Well, if you wanna help, the pain will lessen if you kiss it," he said. She kissed his cheek longingly, before her mouth met his. She kissed him relentlessly silently apologizing. He kissed her back, returning the kiss with an equal passion before he pulled away._

"_Steph,"_

"_Hmm," she moaned softly, her mouth continued to attack his._

"_Earlier, what was that slap for?" he asked. She looked into his eyes._

"_Paul what are you doing just now when I ring the bell?"_

"_I wasn't finished setting up the table, and tidying up the bed, took me a while to answer you," he shrugged sheepishly. Stephanie looked down sheepishly._

"_I heard you moan, and I thought you're…" Paul raised his eyebrows._

"…_fucking someone else?" he asked her back. Reluctantly she nodded._

"_You know I would never do that to you," he said._

"_I know, I'm sorry, I was thinking that I couldn't offer anything to you, you would…" she stopped when she saw him shook his head in disbelief. She knew she had hurt him._

"_Is that how you think of me Steph? I would never do that to you," he said._

"_Paul, I'm sorry, I am an idiot, I'm so sorry," she was about to cry again. He wiped her tears away, stroking her cheek lovingly. God, she looked so adorable when she was trying to apologize and with that facial expression he can't be mad at her at all._

"_Hey, it's okay," he looked into her glassy blue eyes. _

"_I love you so much. Just a silly thought won't keep me away from you. Now, I don't want my girlfriend to cry on her birthday," he smiled. She smiled._

"_Better, now, let's eat before the food gets cold," he said._

_It was so nice of him to set a romantic dinner for them on the balcony. Somehow she managed to forget her sadness and enjoyed the dinner with him. _

_Stephanie __was leaning on the balcony railing, staring into the night when Paul came from behind and wrapped his arms around her slender frame and kissed her shoulder lightly. _

"_Close your eyes," he said gently. She smiled and closed her eyes. As her eyes closed she could feel his breathing at her neck that sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly she felt something cold, like metal touching her skin around the neck. Her hand quickly reached the thing around her neck as she could guess it must be a necklace. _

"_You can open your eyes," he said. She opened her eyes only to have her mouth wide open when she saw a ruby circle pendant necklace outfitted in white gold. Inside the ruby circle, there was a small ruby heart covered in luminescent diamonds. She traced the small heart with her thumb. Unable to find her voice, she turned her head to look at him who was smiling at her._

"_That's my heart, I'll let you keep it," he said. _

"_Oh god," her vision was blurry as she felt tears stinging her eyes. She was indeed so lucky to have Paul. Paul frowned looking at her glassy blue eyes. Paul turned her around to face him._

"_You don't like it?" Paul asked unsurely. She kissed him hungrily as an answer._

"_Oh Paul, I love it! It's beautiful!" she said, and kissed him again, before looking at the pendant again. He wrapped his arm around her waist, looking at her admiringly. _

"_The heart represents my heart, which is yours. And the ruby circle that surround the heart ensures you that my heart is protected and safe from any other woman. It's always yours," he said. Stephanie chuckled._

"_I never knew my big strong boyfriend is a hopeless romantic," she said, filling up his big arms._

"_Well, just don't tell anyone okay. I don't want girls chasing after me," he smirked. _

"_I thought you would love that," she said playfully._

"_Nah, I don't want to get slapped by a certain McMahon. She got the best slap ever," he said. She hit his chest playfully as he laughed and pulled her closer in his arms._

"_That's not funny! I told you I was sorry," she pouted, pretend to sulk._

"_Babe, it's an honest compliment from me. It makes me think twice before looking at another woman," he said._

"_I'm glad you think that way," she replied. He chuckled._

"_So, it's still early. What should we do now?" he asked. She bit her lip when she thought about her plan earlier. About wanting to make love to him tonight._

"_Steph?" He was waiting for her answer. He hoped she didn't say that she wants to go home. He missed her so much. He just needed more time to be with her. And God knew how he wanted to be closer to her than they already were. He wanted to touch her, to feel her in every way, to show how he really felt about her. He wanted everything of her, in every way. She had no idea how much he wanted her, to be with her, to take care of her in a very intimate way. But as much as he needed to be with her, he rather waited for her till she was ready. He knew she was worth the wait. _

"_Let's pick a movie to watch," she said. He smiled._

_They were snuggling under the duvet while watching Ghost on tv. Paul held Stephanie tight in his arms, stroking her hair gently while Stephanie had her head on Paul's chest, her hand was busy playing with his shirt. Her eyes were on tv but her mind went to somewhere else._

"_Do you think I'm a spoiled brat Paul?" suddenly she asked. She looked up as her eyes met his._

"_Steph, is this about your dad?" he asked. He hated to see Stephanie feeling guilty because of Vince. If only he knew why Vince was so cold towards his own daughter…_

_Stephanie shifted from his embrace and lying closely beside him, with one leg covered his, his hand surrounded her slender frame as their eyes were locked into each other's. _

"_Well, I always cause problems and make dad mad, maybe that's why he hates me," she said._

"_Steph, you know that's not true," he said._

"_Then why he keeps pushing me away from him?" she asked sadly. He sighed. He kissed her briefly before he looked at her admiringly._

"_I don't know baby. But I do know he's a grumpy old man who doesn't appreciate funny people like us," he smirked. She grinned before she kissed him and played with his golden strands as she lost into those hazel eyes._

"_I love you so much…" she said._

"_I know, I love you too," he replied huskily that sent shivers down her spine. God, she needed him._

"_Those words aren't enough anymore Paul… I need to show you how much I love you," she said with a determined look on her face. Paul frowned._

"_Steph," he was unsure about his own thoughts regarding on her statement meaning until she uttered those words._

"_I need to be with you, Paul, I'm ready," she said. Paul traced her flushed cheeks with his big hand, thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life. She looked incredibly beautiful with those determined blue eyes despite her red cheeks revealing her shyness. He kissed her deeply and slowly shifted and positioned himself on top of her. No questions needed to ask. She was sure of her decision and he respected it. Breaking the kiss, both were gasping for air. He gazed at her underneath him lustfully, noticing that she had that heated look on her face that screamed for him, his body and his soul. _

"_I'll take care of you," he said. He meant it. _

"_I trust you," she replied with a small smile on her face._

_That night, they bared their soul to each other._

_

* * *

  
_

_Paul watched her sleep soundly beside him, the steady rise and fall of her chest with each deep breath. Unconsciously, his own breathing synchronized with hers as he observed, noting every line and curve of her face and body. He leaned over her and kissed her gently on the lips, causing her to stir from her sleep, smiling despite her closed eyes. _

"_Rise and shine baby," he said, planting a kiss on her bare shoulder. Stephanie let out a small moan and stretched a little before opening her blue eyes and looked at him lovingly._

"_It's still early," she protested playfully. _

"_Well, I thought you got school today?" he said hesitantly. Sounding like her parents were definitely the last thing he wanted to do. But he cared about her. _

"_Trust me school is the last thing on my mind right now," she said. He smiled._

"_What's the first thing on your mind then?" he smiled deviously._

"_A 250 pounds Greenwich snob in the bed with me stark naked," she smirked. He grinned before he captured her lips with his, tracing her tongue with his. _

"_About last night…" he paused. He was afraid to continue. He was until he saw her smiling at him happily._

"…_was the best thing that ever happened in my life," she replied, her hands playing with his soft blonde hair. He looked unconvinced with her answer. She kissed him deeply, trying to let him knew what she really felt. That she loved him too damn much. Her hands trailing his biceps as she looked at him deep in the eyes._

"_Paul, there're no regrets at all about last night. I wanted last night to happen, and you're amazing," she said. He kissed her neck and looked at her._

"_You're the one that amazing baby… Last night something about you… terrified me," he confessed. She frowned but waited him to continue._

"_Last night I just realized how much I love you and how I afraid if I lose you and I so want to be your rock… oh crap," he hated when he sounded so pathetic but he can't help it. He was totally under her spell if she got one and never intended to break the spell. Stephanie smiled._

"_I just want to be everything for you," he said._

_

* * *

  
_

What was wrong with her? Or better, what was wrong with him?

Since after their segment he couldn't stop thinking about her. She seemed to be different after he told her his decision. She seemed to move on. She was avoiding him. And he didn't like the way she ignored him like he meant nothing to her other than just a co-worker. But it was him who pushed her away, he should be happy she finally understood him, shouldn't he?

No. He felt everything but happy. When he wanted to be closer to her at least as a friend she ran away and put an invisible barrier between them. The only time he could get closer to her was when they were working together on-screen. He valued every second with her while it lasted. And when it lasted, like a blink of an eye she treated him like a stranger again. As he entered the bedroom he saw Trish was already asleep. He lay down beside her on the bed rolled off to his side. He was having a hard time to answer her when she asked him about the kiss he shared with Stephanie in Vegas and at their segment just now. She asked whether Stephanie tried to put some moves to seduce him while they were shooting together. And to be honest, like what he told Trish, Stephanie did nothing other than being professional all the time, though he could see the gleam in her eyes telling him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Right. He wanted her. He always wanted her, he knew that when every time he kissed her he felt the similar sensation he longed for years since she was gone. He wanted more from her. When he said to her that they were over he was indeed lying. No, he wasn't lying. He was trying to live the present and that was with Trish. But day after day, he just couldn't resist her. He tried to be a good boyfriend to Trish but it was difficult when Stephanie was around. Maybe he was scared to admit that it was Stephanie all the way from the past, and he wanted her to be with him in the present and the future. He was scared if he let her in his life again she might be leaving him again.

Stephanie entered her office and plopped herself on the couch. God, he just planted some kisses. On her neck. They were live on Raw where she had to sit on his lap with DX members joining them on the stage watching The Rock vs The Big Show in the ring. So they were acting like a loving couple, smiling, laughing and kissing until she felt Paul's mouth on her neck. She gasped and she was sure he could feel her gasping against his body. Not to mention his big hand was busy trailing up her exposed thigh. At that time she could feel herself blush and he was smirking towards her. She smiled. If she was right her plan was working smoothly. She heard a knock at her door and saw him walking in, causing her to stand up abruptly.

Now she just had to put a little act in front of him.

"Paul,"

"Steph, you want to see me?" he smiled.

"Yes, please sit down," she said. He sat on the opposite couch looking at her intently. Stephanie felt her heart beat faster but she managed to keep her cool expression. Paul smiled thinking that he knew Stephanie too much to know that she was acting cool in front of him. Just a few flirting words he was sure her pink cheeks will turn red.

"I got the script for this Thursday's Smackdown revised, here, take a look," she said, as she handed the script to Paul. He read it and frowned. Unseen by Paul Stephanie smirked deviously. He looked up at her.

"You remove all the kissing moments?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Why?" he asked. Stephanie tried not smile when she could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Well, maybe because I don't like the way we get too intimate during our scene together," she said.

"That's a bull and you know it,"

"Well, I don't want a certain blonde bimbo to have a serious hair fall thinking about us," she said.

"What? Don't tell me you're doing Trish's favor,"

"Sometimes, enemies do help one another,"

"Yeah right, and I'm not an idiot too. Steph, what's going on here?" he asked. She stood up, walking towards the table and stood there with her back in front of him. Paul stood up too, looking at her.

"What did Trish said to you?" he asked, as he slowly walked towards her. Unseen by him Stephanie smiled before she sighed. She turned around to face him.

"It's not because of her," she said. Stephanie looked into his eyes as she saw nothing but love and concern in his hazel eyes.

"It's you," she said. Now she saw nothing but total confusion written in his face.

"Paul, I can't continue with this… I mean I can be absolutely professional when we're on camera," she said. Paul waited her to continue.

"The way you were making some advances on me… I can't deal with that, not with you," she said. Paul felt his anger rising. 'Not with you'. What did she meant by those? That she prefer doing it with some other guy than him? Before she could distant herself further from him he grabbed her gently, not wanting to hurt her and looked at those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"I thought you wanted it, that's what we both wanted," he said, with a low growl in his voice, tried to suppress his anger.

"But are we living for what we wanted?" she asked. Realizing that she was indeed right, Paul released her slowly. Stephanie almost regretted at her own words as she wished he would stay holding her like he did just now.

"What do you think about how I feel when you keep taunting me, touching me, kissing me when those actions were not even in the script?" she asked, pretended to sound upset and sad. Paul stood there silent. It hurt him to see her like that. But he can't help himself when Stephanie was near to him. He just couldn't stop keeping his hands on her. Sometimes it occurred spontaneously, sometimes he felt the need to do it. But he didn't have any idea how his actions upset her.

"I'm sorry, you're right. But trust me, I had never intended to hurt you," he said. Paul took the script.

"I'll accept this, and I promise you, I would never do those things again," he said, and left.


End file.
